


Wrapped in Love

by citrussunscreen



Series: MonoFactor: Love [1]
Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kengo celebrates Valentine's Day with Akira. AkiKen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped in Love

Title: Wrapped in Love

Rating: M

Pairing: AkiraKengo

Warnings: PWP, spoilers for Kengo and up to ch38, voyeurism

Inspiration: Awake ~Boku no Subete~ (I’ve never seen the anime, but, I do listen to this song.)

Summary: **Kengo celebrates Valentine’s Day with Akira.**

 **Note:** It’s a Valentines ficc, but I guess it’s also for TsubasaCCS as well. Happy Valentines guys. (if you’re somehow able to spot a bit of angst in this, please do blame ch574 of One Piece. *cries*)

Disclaimer: I don’t own Monochrome Factor

xxx

Wrapped in Love

Aya grumbled. It’s Sunday. There’s no school. There’s no need to worry about Akira skipping class and Kengo tagging along with the genius delinquent. No, but still, God must really loathe her to send her chasing after the duo for skipping their important meeting about those recent kokuchi. Sighing, Aya wondered why Kou didn’t go, instead sending her. It seemed a little unfair, seeing as how she had to babysit the two teenagers on weekdays as well. She was sure she didn’t sign up to it when she accepted the role of being one of the Disciplinary Committee members. It was such a chore, and she’s just about fed up with it.

Just as the kendo student was about to ring the doorbell, Kengo’s older sister, Mayu stepped out of the house, a beautiful smile gracing her pale face.

“Aya!” Mayu clasped her hands together “Are you here for Akira-kun? Or perhaps Shirogane!~ Ah! But he’s mine”

Blinking, Aya was a little taken aback, she shook her head. She knew it. Akira was hiding out at Kengo’s place again “Is Kengo also in?” Aya asked for the sake of it, as politely as she could of course.

“Yeah...” Mayu replied hesitantly “I don’t think it’s a good idea to disturb them though”

Aya frowned “They’re playing some ‘intense battling’ game or something aren’t they?”

Mayu shook her head before grabbing Aya’s hand “This is a secret, but I’ll show you”

Nodding slowly, Aya followed the older woman into the house, taking her shoes off with haste. They stopped just outside Kengo’s room, she watched as the older sister placed her index finger vertically across her lips “Shh!” slowly, Mayu pushed open a little of Kengo’s door, one hand beckoning for Aya to take a peek through the small crack.

The Japanese girl’s eyes bulged as she stared at the scene in front of her before it clicked in her head ‘Ah, it’s February 14th, Valentine’s Day’

Mayu smiled to herself as she left, leaving Aya to have her eyes plastered towards the creaking bed.

Lifting the chopsticks carefully, Kengo gently placed them inside of Akira’s mouth with a tempura prawn attached. The blond teenager flushed red as Akira closed his mouth, chewing the prawn with an indifferent expression.

Aya’s brain flew out the window as she watched Kengo feed Akira a sausage in the shape of an octopus. She couldn’t believe what was happening, it were as though she were watching a girlfriend feed her boyfriend in some sappy high school drama. It wasn’t as though she wanted to watch her friends doing something so well, intimate, but she couldn’t pull her eyes away, it was well, disturbingly, rather cute and a seemingly rare opportunity.

“Kengo” Akira stated, catching the other’s attention who quickly looked up towards the taller boy by a few centimetres “Isn’t it supposed to be chocolate on Valentine’s?”

Gulping loudly, Kengo looked away shyly, he had never though Akira would even ask about chocolates. “I did bring some chocolate, but I was thinking Akira isn’t really the type to eat chocolate before lunch”

Akira placed his hand out, palm facing Kengo, silently asking for the chocolates. Hesitantly, Kengo pulled out his homemade chocolates and placed it in his best friend’s waiting hand.

To Aya, it looked like a well rehearsed play as Akira swiftly pulled the other even closer to him. And she swore she saw Kengo’s face flush a deeper crimson as Akira captured his lips.

“No, Akira!” Kengo choked out as he pushed Akira off, his hands still gripping tightly onto the chopsticks and the bento box.

A challenging stare was sent towards the now whimpering blond boy.

“I mean!” Kengo started, defending himself “I’m a factor of darkness...”

Akira’s raised eyebrow told Kengo to keep on going, even though he knew well what the other was afraid of.

“I’m dirty, Akira” whispered Kengo, not looking at the other “So don’t touch me like that”

Taking the food and the chopsticks, Akira placed it on his desk next to the bed with the chocolates. And then, Akira threw a punch at Kengo, knocking the other boy back, effortlessly, Akira had followed after the boy who got socked and consequently, had the shorter boy pinned beneath him.

“Shut up! Who are you to order me?” hissed Akira “I thought I already told you to stop being so hesitant and indecisive! Lean on me when you’re confused! I’ve got your back.”

“That’s not it, Akira” Kengo looked up at the other with a painful expression

Akira bit his lips, it was hard to comfort a depressed Kengo. He didn’t know what to do, but that painful expression really ticked him off, knowing that it wasn’t him inflicting that pain fuelled his anger even more.

“I’m going to fall, Akira” Kengo’s voice trembled.

Akira’s grip on Kengo’s wrists tightened as he spoke to the other seriously “How can you fall if I’m there for you? I’m not going to let you fall.” Akira paused, as if he were contemplating deeply “If you do impossibly, fall, I’ll fall with you and catch you.”

Kengo cried, tears fogging up his eyes, his vision blurred until Akira wiped away the sadness and the joy in those tears “Trust me”

“Akira...I still – “

Growling, Akira pulled the other into his embrace, his arms wrapping tightly around the other. He wasn’t going to let go. “Shut up and keep trusting me, Kengo”

“Akira, I...”

“Shut up. Do you hate me?” Akira asked.

Kengo shook his head. “No, Akira, I – “

“Shut up. Do you like me?” Akira’s hands squeezed Kengo’s shoulders.

Nodding, Kengo felt his face warm up, having just admitted it so bluntly.

Akira’s embrace loosened as he visibly relaxed. Softly, he grabbed Kengo’s chin and kissed those sweet lips.

Aya gasped silently to herself from outside Kengo’s bedroom door as she watched Akira bind Kengo’s wrists together with Kengo’s school tie. She could barely hear the questioning and confused tone in Kengo’s voice “Akira?”

“I know what I’m doing” asserted Akira as he stripped Kengo of his clothing, pulling pants off and rolling the other’s shirt all the way to his bound wrists.

“But I – “ Kengo protested even though he allowed Akira to strip him naked.

Akira shot the other a glare that clearly told the other to shut up “It’s my first time too”

Kengo stared at Akira in astonishment.

Twitching, Akira pinched Kengo’s cheek “I don’t like how you find that surprising.”

“No, no” Kengo shook his head “it’s just, I didn’t know you wanted your first time to be with me, a boy”

Akira proceeded to squeeze Kengo’s cheeks with both hands, making sure he was staring right into those wide eyes “I had a lot of firsts with you, so why would it be different with sex?”

And just as Kengo was going to answer, Akira’s hand covered his mouth, preventing him from answering.

With one hand holding Kengo’s wrist in place, the other hand stroked tight muscles, Akira attached his lips on the exposed throat, Kengo’s head tossed back as he whimpered.

Gasping, Kengo blushed deeply as he felt Akira grasp his erection, a soft moan escaped his lips “Akira” and sighing softly as the hold then disappeared.

Lips were on lips again. Aya swore she nearly fainted when she saw Akira stick two and then pushing a third (unlubricated) finger inside of Kengo’s entrance. The groan and painful expression told Aya how much the intruding digits were hurting the boy. And he voiced it “I-It hurts..Akira, st-stop –“

Taking his fingers out, Akira licked them and then directed his now moist fingers to one of Kengo’s nipples. His mouth now attached to licking a earlobe before biting softly. Just enough to draw blood. “I’m just stretching a little so I’ll fit” he explained his previous actions.

Not knowing what to do, Kengo nodded, gasping in pain when Akira bit his ear again.

Aya concluded that Akira got turned on seeing Kengo in pain inflicted by the much more sadistic friend. She couldn’t help but encourage him from the bottom of her heart.

Akira did not disappoint the wishes that never got to him as he let go of Kengo’s still bounded wrists and unzipped his pants, pulling his pants and boxers off. Spreading Kengo’s legs wide apart, Akira could not help but blush a little as he stared at the submissive boy sprawled out naked before him, the love bites that were clearly apparent on his pale skin and that twitching semi-unprepared entrance waiting for him. It seemed just like his fantasies, though more perfect as this was real and not just a morning glory. Neither did he waste time as he directed his erection in one long and rough push into Kengo. He pushed Kengo’s thighs back as he started moving, not giving time for the one on the bottom to adjust.

It was painful, the smell of blood was even stronger than before, something must’ve tore when Akira entered him. Despite the sharp, stinging pain, Kengo still wanted more, there was something about watching Akira thrust in and out of him that forced his heartbeat to race and his cheeks to flush red on his pain ridden face tears poking at the corners of his eyes.

From Akira’s rough but most loving treatment of Kengo, the room was filled with the sounds of the bed creaking in time with Akira’s pants and Kengo’s groans of pain that were slowly turning into moans of pleasure.

“Ahn~ Akira” gasped Kengo as he realised his arousal was rubbing dutifully against Akira’s stomach, through Akira’s shirt. It was a different sensation to hands, the material was soft but coarse against Kengo’s sensitive erection, and it didn’t help when Akira pressed closer to Kengo, joining their hips. It really wasn’t his fault that he had stained Akira’s shirt with his cum, not that the other seemed to mind.

Just as Kengo released, so did Akira, watching that pleasured expression that graced Kengo’s features, it felt unearthly as his seeds were spilled into Kengo watching as the blond moaned blissfully with appreciation, an erotic expression masking over with his cheeks crimson red and pale soft skin salty with sweat. Akira never knew you could be so infatuated with someone.

Pulling out of Kengo, Akira pushed his fingers in Kengo’s hole once more, this time scooping out his cum onto his fingers. He watched as Kengo jerk his hips with a frown on his face, eyes scrunched up, opening again to watch Akira. Leaning in, the boy with his cum-stained shirt still on gave the other a chaste kiss before offering his fingers that were now coated in cum.

Blinking innocently, Kengo poked his tongue out to lick the milky white substance off Akira’s fingers. To say Akira was transfixed was an understatement. It seemed as though Kengo was teasing him with the way his tongue curled around those fingers. He was aroused again.

With haste, Akira flipped Kengo so that the blond was no longer lying on his back, but on his stomach, his bound hands clutching the headboard. Grabbing the chocolates Kengo had given him, Akira took one and popped it into his mouth before he swooped in to take Kengo’s lips, prodding them open with haste and allowing the sweet sticky taste of chocolate to indulge them both, leaving them both tasting like homemade Valentine’s chocolate. Akira lay on top of Kengo as he took his shirt off, his erection pressed in-between Kengo’s buttock cheeks. “it’s going to get swollen” Akira pushed the head of his erection in Kengo, taking sweet pleasure at the pain filled moan Kengo let out. “Tomorrow we’ll skip school together”

“Wha – Why?” Kengo asked, turning his head so that Akira could meet his puzzled gaze.

“You won’t be able to walk”

“Eh?” Kengo did not know what to think of the superior smirk that was plastered on Akira’s handsome face. Somehow, it just seemed a little different from usual. But alas, the poor boy had no time to dwell on his thoughts as Akira lifted his hips and pushed painfully inside of him again, and before he knew it, he was incoherent again as a jolt ran down his spine.

Aya placed a hand over her mouth in astonishment as she stared at the erotically arousing scene before her. There was something more primitive about this position. Kengo’s back was dipped oddly, curved like a banana, his hands grasping on the headboard with his face buried in pillows that were unable to muffle his moans. His skin was glistening, no doubt, from the sweat of such...strenuous exercise. The shorter boy’s hips were held firmly until one of Akira’s hands decided to have some fun as it clutched around Kengo’s manhood, pumping. The taller boy’s rhythm was unwavering as he thrust in and out diligently.

It did not take long for Kengo to reach ecstasy, cum spilling onto Akira’s waiting hand, choking out his partner’s name, he visibly froze, his muscles clenching tightly on Akira’s manhood as the taller boy licked his hand clean, still thrusting into the warm cavern where the muscles grasped tightly onto him, milking him for all he was worth as he came, his warm liquid spilling once more into the shuddering Kengo, enjoying the lengthy moan that escaped those velvety soft lips.

Slipping out of Kengo once more, Akira rolled over so that he laid next to the other, he lifted a hand to card through the blond hair lovingly before pulling the other in for another kiss where tongues wandered shyly and bravely.

“Aki-ra” gasped Kengo, cheeks tinging red again, he lifted a hand to caress the other’s cheek before entangling his hands in the other’s chestnut coloured hair “is Shirogane a voyeur?”

Twitching, Akira hit the other on the head, for being stupid and for thinking about another man when Akira was in front of him “Of course not, I used the shadow replacement doll” Scowling, Akira made a mental note to spank the other next time.

Laughing nervously as though he knew what Akira was thinking, Kengo rubbed his head and nodded “I see” giving Akira a bright smile as he basked in the afterglow.

xxx

“Shirogane-san?” Aya asked, holding her nose, blood spilling from her palm, she hadn’t even realised the other was there until Kengo had mentioned him.

Blushing, Shirogane looked away, whispering “It’s not like I’m especially here to watch”

Raising an eyebrow, Aya did not understand why anybody would not want to watch, therefore concluding that the silver haired man before her is indeed a voyeur. The Disciplinary Committee member looked back through the crack in the door just in time to see Akira wrap a possessive arm around his loyal and masochistic childhood ‘friend’, she could just hear the kokuchi slayer mumble into Kengo’s ear; “I’ll get you a collar for White Day”

Aya wondered as she watched Akira fondle Kengo, whether she should skip school tomorrow too.

 


End file.
